Love for both siblings
by kyler97
Summary: My name is Ryu Uchiha and this is my life. Rated M, Will include lemons, drug/alcahol abuse, fighting etc. this has yaoi and sraight sex.


Love for both siblings.

Naruto x Ryu and slight Naruko x Ryu and slight Hinata x Ryu and a few other girls and boys and a lot of Naruto x Naruko and Sasuke x Ryu.

Rated M for incest, lemons, drug/alcohol abuse and fighting.

My name is Ryu Uchiha; I am a student of Konoha High School. My class is class 3-B, the same class as her, Naruko Namikaze, the girl I fell in love with in Junior High, ever since that time she's been giving me the cold shoulder.

I woke up in my bed drenched in sweat; every time I sleep I always have the same nightmares, about her and her boyfriend. Naruko's boyfriend was my cousin, Sasuke Uchiha. He was an ass; he used to pick on her because of her bright, blonde hair. Even though she's a bit of a loud mouth, very obnoxious and not to smart, I still love her to bits. I finally get out of bed and go to the shower; after I have showered I put some clothes on; my black Calvin Klein boxers, a pair of purple criminal damage skinny jeans, a Hollywood Undead T-shirt, my black hoodie, some socks and my white vans. I walked downstairs and put some cereal into a bowl; I open the fridge and find I have no milk left. I take out my phone and call my best friend, Naruto Namikaze, he was Naruko's twin brother and he knew I was in love with his sister and he tried to get her to go out with me.

"Oi lazy ass, get me some milk before you pick me up." I yelled through my phone.

"Sure, don't get your knickers in a twist, bye im about to leave now." He answered. Good that idiot was useful for some things, like driving me to and from school, I didn't have a car yet so he drove me.

I heard the door open whilst I was getting my bag and phone.

"Here's the milk Ryu." Naruto yelled.

"Cheers buddy, so you ready" I asked whilst putting the milk in the fridge. He answered with a nod.

We made his way to his orange Ferrari. He is literally obsessed with orange, he always wears orange and I made a joke that his boxers are probably orange and he pulled his trousers down to prove they were blue. We both got in and buckled our seatbelts and he put the radio on, some weird disco, dance came on and he started dancing.

One more thing I forgot to mention, he's gay and I'm his crush, it's so embarrassing because since we are always together everybody thinks we are going out.

I walked into the classroom with Naruto and we sat at our seats, it was quiet until Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka walked in, gossiping about Naruko and Sasuke's sex life, it just pissed me off so much. I let it slide though, better to ignore it than further make myself less popular than I already was. Our homeroom tutor, Kakashi Hatake came in 30 minutes late reading his perverted smut book.

"Sorry im late class I had to…" He tried to explain.

"No I do not want to hear your bullshit excuses sir." Naruto yelled.

"Well since im late study for your test that you will be doing last period with me." He said, before going back to his smutty porn.

"Ryu-kun, Here are some notes I prepared for you from last week since you weren't in." A shy voice whispered to me. I noticed who this voice belonged to, it was Hinata Hyuuga.

"Thanks Hinata-chan you're the best." I said and hugged her. After the hug she fainted. "Damn it Ryu you always make her faint." Ino yelled.

"Yeah Ino is right, you do know Hinata fancies you." Sakura screamed. I looked at my desk and I felt the tears in my eyes, I ran to the toilets and thought.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hahaha she's so short" A boy said towards a small and scared violet haired girl.

"Please leave me alone." A seven year old Hinata cried.

I was walking back from the park and saw her being picked on.

"OI leave her alone or else" I yelled.

"How about you…Ryu it's you, sorry." The other boy yelled and ran home.

"Are you ok, ummm… im sorry what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Hinata, Thank you Ryu-kun." She answered.

"It's fine if anyone else picks on you I live in that house over there." I said while pointing to a big white house.

"Ok good bye Ryu-kun" She ran off.

*FLASHBACK END*

I'm such an idiot I thought to myself, I saved her and ever since then we've been friends, why don't I take the next step.

I walked back to the class room and sat down.

"Naruto, where does Hinata eat lunch?" I ask him.

"She eats with Miss Yuhi, in the counseling room, why do you want to know anyway." He asked.

"Well it's my little secret." I said walking towards the counseling room.

As I got the door I heard talking.

"So see Miss Yuhi, I love Ryu but I don't know how to tell him." Hinata stuttered.

"Open the door he is outside the door." She said a little angrily.

Hinata opened the door, looked at me and then walked away.

"What are you doing Uchiha" Miss Yuhi Shouted.

"I was looking for Hinata, I wanted to talk to her and maybe sit with her during lunch." I stuttered out whilst blushing.

"Well… You're in luck she is in there, oh and by the way she likes Ramen, if you're going to date one of my daughters then buy her dinner." Miss Yuhi whispered. I nodded and walked in.

"Hey Hinata, can I sit with you, Miss Yuhi said I could come in" I asked, I saw her smile and nod.

"So you want to go out on a date with me?" I worryingly asked.

"Finally, you ask me I've been waiting nine years." She laughed out.

"But tomorrow, because im going to buy a new dress for this date." She added. We ate and after lunch she told me to come closer, She kissed me, very forcefully but passionately.

"See you tomorrow, Ryu-kun." She seductively said before walking out, all I could do was nod.

The rest of the day was boring, well except for everyone finding out about mine and Hinata's date.

"Looks like my cousin finally got a girlfriend. Hahaha" Sasuke laughed. Hinata was upset and sat by herself reading. I noticed this and got angry.

"Oi you little bastard leave my personal life out you got it." I yelled. Sasuke cocked his fist back so I grabbed his fist and smashed his face against his desk.

"Stay down, leave Hinata alone or else your dead." I whispered into his ear. I walked upto Hinata.

"Are you ok Hinata-chan" I asked.

"No Ryu-kun, you didn't have to hit him, Miss Yuhi said you were violent and im starting to believe her." She answered clearly pissed off.

"What the only time I was ever violent was when that prick Shikamaru was bullying you last semester. Im not the violent one, if you remember I have bad anger problems, im sorry Hinata-chan please forgive me." I started to cry.

"Ryu-kun please don't cry, I wasn't going to stop the date I love you too much." She answered. I felt the tears stop and at that moment Miss Yuhi walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" She yelled as she saw Sasuke.

"It was me" Naruto yelled. I looked over and mouthed 'Don't'.

"Go see Tsunade Naruto." She asked forcefully.

We were all told to work form our textbooks.

TSUNADES OFFICE

"Naruto why would you hit him?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't I was covering for my best friend, please don't let him get in trouble." Naruto begged.

"Ok but go home ill make it look like I punished you." She said.

Naruto walked to his car and texted me. He arrived home and went to his sisters room to see her.

"Why didn't you go to school sis" Naruto asked.

"Well ummm, Sasuke cheated on me." She cried.

"WITH WHO!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura" She finally cried out.

It was home time and I checked my phone and a text came through. It said *Ryu wait for me and tell Sakura someone wants to see her when I arrive. From Naruto.*

I waited and saw Sakura.

"Oi Haruno, Naruto said he has someone who needs to talk to you when he gets here." I shouted

"Ok be there in a second."She called back.

Naruto arrived about ten minutes later.

"HARUNO I'm going to kill you." I heard a female voice shout. It was Naruko.

"Why" she asked acting innocent.  
>"You and Sasuke you freaking bitch."Naruko yelled.<p>

Sasuke walked over.

"Hahaha so blondie shows up, Sakura come give your boyfriend a kiss." He shouted. Sakura ran over. At that moment I lost it and ran over to Sasuke.

"Asshole, you cheating bastard." I yelled venomously.

I punched him 3 or 4 times in the jaw and smashed his head against the gate.

"Ryu stop please" I heard Miss Yuhi shout. Tears poured down my cheeks.

"Im sorry, I didn't think, Hinata is gone from me forever." I cried into her shoulders.

"Ryu its fine you were defending Naruko's honor, im sorry for saying you were violent." She apologized. I nodded; Naruto and Naruko looked at me.

"Why did you do that dumbass you'll get in trouble" Naruto said.

"Don't matter, I still got my date with Hinata" I answered smiling.

"Wait you are going on a date with my best friend." Naruko yelled.

"Yeah, why what's your problem." I angrily asked.

"Nothing, happy for you I think" Naruko said with a foxy grin.

Naruto dropped me off at the corner shop near me house. I walked in and grabbed a basket I went to the bread isle and bought two loaves of bread, and then went to fridge isle and bought a tub of butter, some eggs, some cheese, some meat and bacon. Finally I went to the juice isle and bought some juice. I went upto the counter and paid ¥1302. I walked home and put everything away. I heard the doorbell ring.

I paced slowly towards the door to answer it.

"Hiya Ryu-kun, it's me Yugito." She said. She was wearing a black mini skirt and heels with a belly top on.

Oh Shit I thought.

"Ummm, hey I don't remember you Hahaha." I said in an idiotic tone.

"Silly you don't remember you're ex girlfriend. She seductively whispered. I closed the door.

"You're the bitch who cheated on me after fucking me every other day of the week, like I said I don't want to talk to you. Now get the fuck away from my house." I yelled.

"Fine then I'll go but im starting in your school next week." She giggled and walked away.

"SHIT" I shouted, I pondered for about 2 hours about what to do. Fake my death? No, too obvious. Kill myself? Tried that, didn't work. Don't ever leave the house? No that means ill miss my date.

End of ch.1

So Enter Yugito haha well pm and review guys, also i havent given up on my other story, i need to figure out a new story line.

Until next time goodbye my friends


End file.
